FrostIron
by Intoxic
Summary: Loki, dzięki Clintowi, żąda od Tony'ego by ten powiedział mu czym jest FrostIron. Czy nordyckiemu bogowi spodoba się to, czego się dowie?


Mały one-shot, na który miałam wielkie poły pomysłów, aczkolwiek inaczej wyszło w praniu. Niemniej jednak, mam nadzieję, że się spodoba.

Summary: Loki, dzięki Clintowi, żąda od Tony'ego by ten powiedział mu czym jest FrostIron. Czy nordyckiemu bogowi spodoba się to, czego się dowie?

Z podziękowaniem dla Oli, która pomogła przy zakończeniu.

Miłego czytania.

* * *

><p><strong>"FrostIron"<strong>

Muzyka grała, wręcz buzowała z głośników w warsztacie tego popołudnia. Znane i lubiane słowa piosenek Black Sabath i AC/DC wypełniały pomieszczenie, i z pewnością były słyszalne na kilku innych piętrach w Stark (Avengers) Tower.

Tony Stark właśnie podśpiewywał 'Shoot to thrill', podkręcając moc repulsorów w swoim pancerzu, Mark 46, kiedy drzwi od warsztatu się otworzyły. W następnej chwili J.A.R.V.I.S wyłączył ulubioną melodię Stark'a, dając mu wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że już nie jest sam.

Kiedy jego oczy napotkały intruza, na jego usta od razu wstąpił zawadiacki uśmiech.

- Cześć Księżniczko, wyspałeś się? – zwrócił się do swojego chłopaka/partnera/narzeczonego/przyszłego męża, jak kto woli. Tony nie lubił się bawić w oficjalne nazwy, niemniej jednak, oświadczył się Loki'emu dwa miesiące temu, podczas pierwszej wizyty w Asgardzie, i to nie tylko ze względu na to, że ich pierworodny był w drodze. Ach, cóż to była za przygoda, zdecydowanie warta tych mdłości podczas podróży przez Bifrost.

Loki mimowolnie puścił to pytanie mimo uszu i wciąż wpatrywał się w StarkPad z niepewnością i zmieszaniem na twarzy. Osobiście, Tony uwielbiał kiedy Loki był czymś zmieszany, był wtedy taki uroczy. Nie, żeby powiedział to na głos, Stark dbał o swe cenne części ciała.

- Loki? Kochanie? Elsa? Frosty? Rudolf?

- Mówiłem, że nie masz mnie tak nazywać – odgryzł się nordycki bóg, choć jego zielone oczy nadal nie opuściły ekranu StarkPada.

- No jakoś muszę złapać twoją uwagę – Tony podniósł się z krzesła i ruszył w stronę swojego boga. Na brodę Odyna, Loki wyglądał zbyt seksownie w koszulce Black Sabath, prywatnie należącej do Starka, i jasnych jeansach wiszących nisko na jego biodrach. – Co tam czytasz?

- Anthony…- Loki na chwilę uniósł swe zielone, piękne oczy, teraz wypełnione niczym więcej jak niepewnością, na Tony'ego – Czym jest '_FrostIron'?_

- Słucham?

- Czym jest '_FrostIron_'? – Loki się powtórzył, przechylając głowę w lewo. Często to robił, gdy zaskakiwało go coś w Midgardzie.

- Kotku…

- Barton powiedział, żebym poszukał w sieci, czym jest FrostIron – wsunął StarkPad w ręce Tony'ego i wskazał na podkreślony termin na stronie internetowej – Chcę wiedzieć czym jest ten FrostIron, i dlaczego to znalazłem w informacjach o nas.

- No to siadaj, czas by cię czegoś nauczyć o Ziemi – bóg rzeczywiście usiadł na czarnej, skórzanej kanapie, stojącej w rogu pomieszczenia. Tony zajął miejsce obok niego i szybko odszukał kilka stron w internecie. – A więc, FrostIron, to my.

- Nie rozumiem.

- To ship, taki pairing – zwęził brwi w niezrozumieniu – to, jak by ci to wytłumaczyć? Może, ok, ludzie na świecie, głównie nastolatki, mają swoje ulubione postacie i często ich z kimś parują. – jak na razie Loki przytakiwał, mniej lub więcej rozumując. Choć Tony był pewien, że mniej rozumiał, niż na to wyglądał teraz. – A nasz związek nie jest tajemnicą, i ludzie, nasi fani, nazwali nas FrostIron.

- Mamy swoich fanów?

- I to miliony – szeroko się do niego uśmiechnął – nawet mamy własny fandom. Ludzie nas kochają. No nie ma się czemu dziwić, obaj jesteśmy piekielnie przystojni, no i ja jestem milionerem, a ty nordyckim bogiem.

- Ale skąd nazwa FrostIron, Anthony?

- Frost od 'Frost Giant', wiesz ludzie czytają mitologię. A Iron od Iron Man – twarz Lokiego była nie do odczytania. Zero emocji, tylko wzrok wbity w StarkPada, teraz leżącego między dwojgiem mężczyzn. – Lokes?

- Ludzie o nas piszą?

- Gdybyś tylko wiedział, co ludzie o nas wypisują w internecie, o…

- Pokaż mi, Stark! – przerwał mu stanowczo, ponownie wpychając urządzenie w jego ręce – Natychmiast!

- Dobra, nie trzeba krzyczeć, Śnieżko. – Loki tylko mruknął na to przezwisko – Zobaczmy…o proszę bardzo, tylko uważaj…bo może ci się za bardzo spodobać…

Loki nie skomentował tego, tylko posłał nieme pytanie swojemu inżynierowi.

- Idę coś wszamać, a ty sobie poczytaj. Przynieść ci coś?

- Nie.

Na górze, w kuchni należącej do Avengersów, Tony napotkał Bruce'a i Clint'a pochłoniętych w rozmowie. Milioner minął ich, by poszukać czegoś do jedzenia w lodówce, która o dziwo wiała pustką.

- J, trzeba uzupełnić zapasy.

- Już się tym zajmuję, Sir. – odezwał się komputerowy głos, ze swoim typowym brytyjskim akcentem.

- Hej Tony! – Clint rzucił w jego stronę – Jak tam Królowa Śniegu, znalazł już odpowiedź, co to jest FrostIron.

- Po pierwsze, Legolasie, tylko ja mogę nazywać Lokiego Królową Śniegu. A po drugie, coś mu naopowiadał?

- Ja? – przyłożył dłoń do serca i otworzył oczy w zdumieniu – Nic, tylko mu powiedziałem, żeby o was poczytał. Mogłem mu polecić stronki z opowiadaniami o was, szczególnie tymi dla dorosłych.

- Wiesz co Barton, wiedza o tym, że czytasz takie teksty o mnie i Lokim, jest niepokojąca. – Tony posłał mu zdziwione spojrzenie, kiedy do pomieszczenia wparował Loki. Ale to jak wyglądał było lekko niepokojące, mówiąc ogólnikowo.

Policzki Lokiego były wręcz szkarłatne i odznaczały się wyraźnie od jego bladej, porcelanowej skóry. Jego zielone oczy, rozszerzone w zdziwieniu, szoku, zmieszaniu, teraz wpatrywały się tępo w Tony'ego.

- Ludzie o nas takie rzeczy wypisują?! – wypuścił z ust długi, ciężki oddech – Stark! Każ tym śmiertelnikom usunąć te zbereźne rzeczy na mój temat!

- Loki, nie mogę kazać ludziom…

- Podobno możesz wszystko, Stark! – przerwał mu stanowczo, mrożąc go spojrzeniem – Niech to usuną!

- Hahahaha – Clint się zaśmiał – Loki, poszukaj sobie czym jest Thorki. To dopiero cię zaskoczy.

- Czym jest…

- Te, Katniss, jeśli cenisz swoje klejnoty, lepiej się przymknij – Tony mu zagroził, a jednocześnie zabrał urządzenie z dłoni swojego chłopaka – Loki, już skończ o tym myśleć, kochanie.

- Czym jest…chwileczkę… na oko Heimdalla…thorki…to mam być ja i ten osioł Thor? – Clint przytaknął z głupawym uśmieszkiem na twarzy – Toż to jest…jak…ja i Thor?! Przenigdy! Prędzej Ragnarok nastanie, niż ja i ten osioł… - powiedział to z takim obrzydzeniem, że aż wnętrzności Starkowi zawirowały – To…Stark jak się mówi, kiedy coś jest niesmaczne?

- Ohyda

- To ohyda! – powtórzył z naciskiem, obracając się na pięcie i ruszył w stronę sypialni, po drodze ceremonialnie rzucając mrożące spojrzenie Bartonowi, które spokojnie mogło zabić na miejscu.

- Wiesz, że przy nim nie można mówić niektórych rzeczy, Clint – Tony westchnął ciężko i ruszył za Lokim.

Odnalazł go w ich sypialni, stojącego przy oknie. Nocne oświetlenie tworzyło ciekawe i piękne wzory w ciemnościach. Tony podszedł do Lokiego i delikatnie objął go w pasie, wsuwając swoje ciepłe palce pod koszulę boga, i zaczął głaskać jego chłodną, bladą skórę, tuż przy odrobinę widocznym brzuchu.

- To ohydne, że ludzie myślą, że ja i Thor… przecież to mój brat…znaczy nie biologiczny, ale wychowywaliśmy się razem – Loki rzucił frazę, raz zasłyszaną od Thora – nigdy bym nie mógł…poza tym, Thor nie jest w moim typie.

- Już przestań o tym myśleć, kochanie – Tony stanął na palcach i złożył pocałunek na kąciku ust boga psot

- Thorki, stanowczo mi się nie podoba– czarnowłosy kontynuował, bezwiednie wplatając swoje długie palce w krótkie włosy geniusza – Natomiast FrostIron…

- Aha! Więc jest coś co ci się spodobało? – Tony mimowolnie oblizał swoje usta – No mów słonko, co ci się spodobało?

- Może ci po prostu…pokażę – obrócił się w mgnieniu oka i popchnął Tony'ego w stronę łóżka, następnie usiadł na nim okrakiem i sugestywnie wzruszył brwiami – Spodobały mi się niektóre obrazki… I mam ochotę ci je zademonstrować.

- O tak, proszę!

Godzinę później obaj leżeli nieruchomo na łóżku, sapiąc z wycieczenia i ekscytacji. Tony podparł się na łokciu, spoglądając na swego czarnowłosego boga.

- Anthony… - zaczął Loki – Być może ten cały 'FrostIron' nie jest zły. Może powinniśmy częściej oglądać te obrazki, razem. – Tony tylko się uśmiechnął

- Tak…Zdecydowanie powinniśmy oglądać więcej tych obrazków razem.

* * *

><p>AN: I jak wrażenia?

Miło mi będzie usłyszeć waszą opinię.

Intoxic


End file.
